


DRV3 - Alternative Memories

by SapphireCrimsonSora



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Action/Adventure, Mystery, Other, Romantic Comedy, Suspense, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireCrimsonSora/pseuds/SapphireCrimsonSora
Summary: After the killing game of Danganronpa V3, their lives change the dramatic, horror school life into wild, extraordinary adventures. Not only three survivors but the students who died, revived by a miracle and the mysterious girl joins them for the unique journey without killing each other and also, never ever fall to despair.This is DanganRonpa V3 - Alternative Memories, an alternative universe that their journey be like Kingdom Hearts or Jojo's Bizarre Adventures.
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the AU of DRV3 but with a twist. In this story, they have characters, fan charaters(Mary-Sue or Gary Stu if you like) and random characters from other anime, cartoon or games. Warning! Spoiler Alert! Watch or play DRV3 first.

FICTION  
-an act of creative imagination, so its total faithfulness to the real-world is not typically assumed by its audience.  
ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE  
-AU, also known as an alternate universe, alternative timeline, alternate timeline, alternative reality, or alternate reality is the occurrence of canonical facts about the setting or characterization of a particular fictional universe being explored in a non-canonical way. These universes are often made unofficially, though elements of fan fiction are sometimes used in official, though usually non-canonical, storylines. Stories that fall into this definition are usually "what-ifs", where possibilities arising from circumstances which do not occur in the original fictional universe are explored.  
CHARACTER  
-fictional character is a person or other being in a narrative work of art (such as a novel, play, television series, or film). The character may be entirely fictional or based on a real-life person, in which case the distinction of a "fictional" versus "real" character may be made.  
ALTERNATIVE CHARACTER  
-A character was already famed by the people admired but they copied and created his or her different storyline with their imaginations.  
MARY SUE  
-an original character in fan fiction, usually but not always female, who for one reason or another is deemed undesirable by fan critics. Mary Sue type characters do exist in both fanfiction and canon. The main difficulty with true Mary Sue's stories is that they often cause canon characters, established storylines, and the very inner consistency of the canon's reality, to behave wildly out of bounds. The male version of a Mary Sue is a Gary Stu or a Marty Stu.  
BASHER  
-A person who physically or emotionally assaults another. One who engages in gratuitous physical or verbal attacks on a group or type of people. They are cyberbullies who dislike all types of fictional or fan fictional characters, as well as actors or actresses in real life. Some of them are called 'Haters'.  
"Alro, everyone is waiting for you," the woman called her.  
The girl closed the book as she stood up from her seat and walked to the meeting room. She wore a black short dress with a red scarf on her breasts and a purple gem in the middle. A long, fishnet, black glove is on her left arm and a red rose chain bracelet on the right wrist. As for my footwear, fishnet stockings, black doll shoes with high heels, and red butterflies from the front. Her hair dyed pink. Her left is purple and red. While her right eye was covered by the light blue flower with red and violet gem. It's not just a flower. The flower is her birthmark and unknown. As she entered the meeting room, the people are older than her. They're in mid-20 or '30s. Unlike for her, she's sixteen. She sat on her seat and readied for the meeting.  
"You know why you're here, right?" the woman, her mother questioned.  
"Yes… It's about the Danganronpa live-action killing game. They made fifty-two seasons. I… only rescued the survivors and almost killed by the masterminds. Unfortunately for the victims, they died. Not only in the world of Danganronpa but the people from other worlds were also murdered by 'them'," Alro replied sadly.  
"It's alright, Alro. It's not your fault," the white-haired kind man confronted her.  
"I felt bad for the victims from our world and the other worlds. They have no idea that the people are innocent," the man in a blue outfit with red rubber shoes and white accents sighed.  
"We only have few agents in their worlds that's why," The guy in business attire mumbled.  
"I will add up some people in the other worlds so that it will be no problem," Riro, Alro's mother solved it. She glanced at Alro. "Did you know Danganronpa V3?"  
Alro jolted. "Yes, Mom! I finished playing. The story is so amazing and sooo much drama. Kokichi is my fav but he died. Glad I beat the final boss. The survivors are Shuichi Saihara, Maki Harukawa, and Himiko Yumeno. He's very lucky that he has two chicks," she explained.  
"Then, go and fetch Shuichi Saihara, Maki Harukawa, and Himiko Yumeno," Riro ordered.  
"Wait! What?!" Alro confused.  
"They stuck in the world of Danganronpa and demolished academy. It's better to bring them here just to be safe. I'm pretty sure that their families miss them," the man in headmaster attire with spiky, brown hair suggested with a smile.  
"Of course! I'll rescue them and bring back home," Alro smiled.  
"Make sure that Rev is in the ship," Riro reminded.  
Alro nodded as she exited the meeting room.  
"We shall count on her. She did many incredible things since high school and promoted into an Ultimate," the white-haired kind man smiled. "I'll go to her too. You agreed that my kids, Hajime and I joined the mission, right?"  
"Yeah… with your luck and Hajima's ultimate talent, you make things possible."  
(Here – Ancient Magus Bride)


	2. Mission 1 – 'Pulverize Academy with Reviving Students'

Danganronpa

A killing game became famous and turned into a lethal TV show for the whole wide world. The Team Danganronpa made a success that the Danganronpa continued many seasons and invited Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer, and uber-fan as the ringleader. In the final season, Danganronpa V3, the horrifying truth was discovered by Shuichi Saihara about using the participants transformed into fictional characters and forced to kill each other in the game. In the end, he, with his two friends, Maki Harukawa and Himiko Yumeno never voted for K1-B0 as the representative of Hope and Tsumugi as the representative of Despair. Everything destroyed, Tsumugi was killed and K1-B0 sacrificed himself to halt the last killing game. Only three survivors deserved to live in the outside world.  
The question is...  
Is the story continuing with a new life?

~Shuichi Saihara~

Nighttime already? It's quite a long day to search for an escape to this world. After the last class trial, Maki, Himiko, and I won lively. Except for Keebo… He shouldn't sacrifice for us. Why the Team Danganronpa did that to him? He acted and lived like the rest of us. I looked at the night sky as I imagined that I talked to them. Pretty sure Keebo is with them. Keebo, Kaito, Kokichi, Gonta, Miu, Tenko, Angie, Kiyo, Kirumi, Ryoma, Rantaro, and Kaede rested in peace to them heaven. I don't know how to forgive Tsumugi for the killing. Based on her obsession, she dreamed about it and created her fantasy into an inhuman reality… Kaede, we granted your wish but are you going to be friends with Tsumugi? Yes or no, I'll accept it.

"What are you doing, Shuichi?" As I turned my head, Maki came to me with a smile. "Are you talking to everyone?"

"Looking at the sky is the only way to communicate with them. Kaito is pretty happy that all of us survived," I replied and smiled at her.

"Yeah… we are," Maki mumbled in sorrow as she glimpsed away.

"Maki, you're… still not accept from Kaito's death, are you?" I asked worriedly.

She shook her head. "It's impossible that he can come back to life but his death from his execution failed. So, I just imagined with happy thoughts that he's riding with stars in space. He is the 'Ultimate Astronaut' after all," she chuckled.

I can imagine that too. Kaito can fly into space without his astronaut suit. He is the star.

"Maki, Shuichi, let's eat!" Himiko popped out in the between us as she took out some biscuits and five bottles of water for us.

"Whoa! Himiko, where did you get all of this?" I asked and surprised.

"Coming from my magic," Himiko answered. That magic word again. T_T'

"But Himiko, you're not the 'Ultimate Magician' because we got fabricated by them," Maki remembered.

"I know… I took some of them before the last trial. I had a bad feeling because Keebo destroyed the entire academy. I'm glad that I took it. That's my magic. Also, we can share it," Himiko clarified cheerfully.

"Thanks, Himiko," I thanked her.

The three of us ate the biscuits and drank the water. Maki told us that we could save them for the next day. After that, we slept on the ground. The breeze is very cold but I still managed. While sleeping, I felt ticklish on my nose. I think it's a fly from Gonta's research lab. I waved my left hand to make the fly go away. Back to sleep, the fly came back, and then, I waved my hand again. Annoying. I have no choice but to squash it with my right hand.

"Aaah!" I was shocked that my face was covered with whipped cream on my right hand.

"Hahaha! Best wake up prank ever!"

I wasn't dreaming. It wasn't Kokichi's prank. As I removed the whipped cream, it was her prank. Who is she?

"Shuichi, are you having a wet dream-NYEEEEH! IT'S JUNKO!" Himiko frightened.

"Oh shit!" the girl yelped.

Maki got up quickly. Pulled out her dagger and tried to stab her but the girl dodged it. She didn't run away.

"I'm not Junko! Is Junko has a flower on her eye?!" the girl dumbfounded as she grabbed Maki's arm. Swiftly, she moved behind her while holding her arm with a dagger and pressed Maki down. She's right. She's not Junko. She's dissimilar to Junko.

"Stop! We know you're not Junko," I said loudly.

"Good but before I let her go, can she drop the dagger and not to kill me?" she requested. As Maki dropped the dagger, the girl let her go. "Phew! That was insanely welcome," she sighed in relief.

I have a lot of questions. Who is she? Where is she come from? Did she know the escape? Is she an ally or foe? Is she going to help us?

"Oh! As my peace offering, you guys are starving to death. I brought foods for you," she took out a small ramen toy and a red bottle from her bag, she poured the small ramen toy with hot water from the bottle. It transformed into a big, hot, real ramen on the bowl.

Whoa! Am I dreaming?! How can she do that?! /O0O\  
With the scent of ramen, Himiko went closer to her as she gave the ramen to her. "Nyaaah! It smells good!" she said cheerfully as she took out her chopsticks and readied to eat.

"Himiko! Wait-"

Too late. I heard her, sipping the noodles. After a few seconds, nothing happened. Himiko enjoyed eating it.

"Wow! This is the first time to see the toy changed into food. It looks like magic," she commented. I saw with my own eyes that it is REAL magic.

"It's the magic of science. My brother invented the machine that the foods changed into miniature toys. Only add cold or hot water came back into cold or hot food," she smiled and looked up to us and walked towards me. "You must be Shuichi Saihara and Maki Harukawa."

Okay! I added more questions. How did she know us?


	3. Mission 1 – 'Pulverize Academy with Reviving Students' part 2

~Alro Akaneko~

After the meeting, I rode in a mothership, created by my brother, Rev. My former teacher, his close friend, and his kids joined us on our journey. Rescuing three survivors the main priority but sending them home takes us months. We're on a long way trip, ya know. Successfully, I found them but Maki goose-bumped me with a dagger. Don't worry. It's cool. :)

"What?! How did you know our names?" Shuichi surprized.

"Are you the staff of Team Danganronpa?" Maki asked emotionlessly.

I shook my head. "No, I'm part of the audiences. We all understand that the killing game murdered your friends with force by Tsumugi. That's the reason I'm here to rescue you guys," I explained.

"So, you knew it too. Glad they understood about it," Shuichi sighed sadly. I understand his sadness that his best friend, Kaito Momota, his wannabe girlfriend, and others died. They can't revive back with a miracle.

"Hey! You should eat it too. The audience wondered that you have foods to survive. So, I brought some food here. What do you like, hamburger, pizza, sushi?" I questioned as I took out the mini foods from my bag.

While I let them choose what they want, I poured hot water on the mini foods and transformed them into foods. Shuichi is eating the burritos and his drink is a bottle of apple juice. As well as Maki is eating sushi with the match of matcha tea. Himiko took the root beer float with vanilla ice cream as her dessert. Of course, I poured cold water for cold beverages. When they ate, it made me smile that they don't starve to death because I was concerned about them that they stayed or explored this disaster.

"Thanks for the food... um..."

"Alro Akaneko is my name. No prob. I'm glad you ate well. You need to eat for brain power," I smiled at Shuichi. OMG! I met the protagonist for the very first time. Oh! I want to take a selfie! XD

"Can I have a question, Alro? How can you get here?" Maki asked.

"Did you use teleportation magic?" Himiko added the question. Magic? Is it the same as power? This girl seems to believe in magic.

"Sadly, no. I rode with my space jet but I can take you guys home," I answered happily.

"I hope it's possible. You see, we're just fictional characters... I think," Maki mumbled.

"Eh? Do you still believe that delusion bitch's words? Your memories erased, got it memorized? Meaning, you don't remember your true you," I said. Then, I put my index finger and thumb on my chin that I realized something. "Unless the memory core will regain your true memory."

"Memory core?" Shuichi, Maki, and Himiko dumbfounded as they looked at each other faces.

Oh! I forgot to mention it. My brother told me that they don't remember their true selves in real life. He added it but I don't know what it looks like. "Yup! That's also another reason why I'm here. Memory core is a ball but when you touch it, you suddenly remember EVERYTHING that your memories lost by Team Danganronpa. With that, you regain your true memories and go home," I clarified.

"What about the talent that we possessed and fabricated memory?" Himiko asked.

"Hmm... That's a good question but I have no idea. Maybe you should keep it for good reasons. Like, you have superpowers with your responsibility," I replied, putting my finger on my lips. "I should ask my brother about this. You decide what to do."

As I walked away and turned my back, I listened to their conversations. I was kinda nervous but I shall accept as yes or no.  
"Shuichi, Maki, can we agree to her that we want to regain our true memories?" Himiko questioned.

"We only just met her. I don't know if I trust her. What do you think, Shuichi?" Maki glimpsed at Shuichi.

"It's hard to trust someone because of the killing game. However, the killing game and Tsumugi are gone now. So, we have no other choice but to trust her... If she tries something dangerous to us, we must prepare ourselves," Shuichi answered.

"Don't worry, I brought my dagger to protect you all," Maki reminded.

"I'll cast my 'not to hurt us' spell on her just in case," Himiko added.

They have a hard time trusting someone that they already met. At least, they agreed but I need to prove my trust in them.

"Alro, do you copy?"

Oh! I forgot that Rev is my navigator.  
"Um... Yeah! I heard ya loud and clear," I responded.

"You found three survivors, right? According to my analysis scan, there are twelve more that are still alive. As well as the memory core," Rev said.

"Twelve? But they died in the killing game!" I shocked.

"I know... What if they 'revive' them?" he gave me a hypothesis.

"Nani?"

"Anyway, I need more research on this. They are at the deepest underground. You can use Jenois or your power. Over and out," Rev called off.

So, the twelve people and the memory core are at the deepest underground, huh. Guess I have to work to do… Eh? Twelve people? Let's count on names.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12?

…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! THEY ARE TWELVE! ARE THEY ALIVE OR ZOMBIES?! DX

No!No! Shimmer down, Alro! I'm not sure if they are alive. Better to believe or not but what about them?

Should I let them stay here for safety or join me to explore more?

"Hey, Alro! Is everything okay?" Himiko popped out in front of me. Wow! What mage! O_O

As I was surprised, I replied to her. "Um... I found where the memory core is but I don't know if it's dangerous to join me to explore."

"Huh? Why? Is that mean the Exisals activate without the Monokubs?" Shuichi guessed.

Exisals? Monokubs? Still there? Negatively sure.

"Dunno but I preferred you three stay here," I stated.

"Therefore, I'll join you. Shuichi and Himiko will stay safe," Maki said.

"Wait! Maki, we can join her too," Shuichi wanted to join.

"Do you hear what she said? I don't want you or Himiko to die," Maki mumbled.

"We can avoid any danger. We can do this together," Himiko said positively.

Guess again. I don't want to force them to stay. I rather accepted. "You can all join but be careful."

It decided. The four of us went inside my space jet, Jenois. I activated the transformation of Jenois. It automatically turned into a larger tank with a drill. We rode inside of it as I drove it to the school ground. As I sensed for souls and memory core, I detected them from the deepest bottom. I began to drill the hole on the ground and went through to the underground. They were bombshell for the first time but they were patient in the middle of nowhere. Lower and lower. Drilling out cement and soil. It takes hours. I put the lever to make Jenois faster until I broke the wall from the unknown room. After Jenois crushed it, the four of us exited the tank and investigated. An unknown room with twelve, murky glass capsules connected to a medium side capsule. Wait? They're twelve. That means...

"K-k-Kaede!" I heard Shuichi's shivering voice like crying to see Kaede in the capsule.

I walked closer to Kaede's capsule and quickly without thinking clicked the button at the right side as the hatch opened.

"Wait for a second, Alro! We don't know if she's alive," Maki reminded nervously.

As I heard her, I checked Kaede's pulse and analyzed her with my vision eyes. I swear to god please don't bite me… As a result... "She's alive. She's a living human being."

Suddenly, we heard someone's groaning. It's not me, Shuichi, Maki nor Himiko. We figured out.

...  
Oh hell no! IT'S FUCKING JUNKO ENOSHIMA!  
...  
Just kidding! It was Kaede Akamatsu. XD

She woke up and rubbed her temple. "What... just happened? I remembered that I was hanged to death," she confused.

"Kaede!" Shuichi suddenly hugged her... Exactly with the tears of joy.

"Wait! If Kaede's alive, that means the others-"

Himiko didn't continue her sentence because Maki gasped as she hurried to another capsule.

"Kaito is alive!"

I let Himiko and Maki free their friends. As well as Shuichi and Kaede are happily united together. Rev is right… They were revived… How?

Meanwhile, the sound of a machine came from the other room. I felt a really, really bad feeling about this. They're better to stay here than checking outside. As I exited the room, the stupefaction showed me in terror. Five large robots appeared in front of me with lethal weapons in their hands.

"What the fuck! Mavericks! Oh wait... They're Exisals," I guessed.

"So, you figured out the experiments," the woman giggled as she arrived beside the exisals as a cyborg. I think I know she is but what the hell did they do to her.

"Why you're a cyborg? You supposed to be a human-like your so-called friends, Tsumugi Shirogane," I asked harshly.

"Cuz being a cyborg can't die from accident or illness. You can add any functions that I like, just like Miu did to Keebo. And 'friends', they're not my friends. They betrayed me for discontinuing the dream I love," Tsumugi hissed.

"Is it obvious? You played them as puppets and created your dark fantasy that they disagreed of. You can play with your robots for sci-fi fiction," I suggested as I shook my hand as a sign of 'shoo'.

"Oh! That's not what I'm here for. I used them to destroy the contestants and recreated new ones for season 54," Tsumugi chuckled as she controlled the exisals. "Danganronpa is still ongoing without complaints."

I gritted my teeth and clutched my fists. She doesn't know how to accept defeat in that stupid ambition. "You twisted, heartless, lonely biotch."


	4. Mission 1 – 'Pulverize Academy with Reviving Students' part 3

~Kokichi Ouma~

"Are you sure that you're ready?"

"Just hurry up already or else, the poison kills me!" I shouted at Kaito as I felt woozy while I lied on the metal platform and waited for the press machine to smash me as a cockroach stepped by the foot.

"Alright," Kaito nodded.

There's no need to hesitate. My 'evil plan' will be over... However, I failed as a bad guy. That's what the bad guys do, right? Getting defeated or to be killed? I lied to myself and everyone to survive in this hell. I don't want to trust and to be friends with them, just like Kaede's wish. It wasn't easy though. Our 'friends' killed each other four times. Especially, Gonta murdered Miu for saving me and trying to sacrifice everyone from the outside world... Actually, I knew Miu's plan first and manipulated Gonta. My plan worked as well as the class trial was awesome. Unfortunately, everyone cried about the death of Gonta and mad at me for being a fake friend... on the outside. For the inside, I regret it. Gonta is a big idiot but with a big heart. His death hit me into insanity. My true plan is pretending to them that I'm the mastermind and luring the real mastermind... In the end, I failed because of Maki and Kaito. My life ends here. My real friends from DICE waited for me... The poison made me weak as my eyelids are heavy and it's hard for me to breathe. I closed my eyes and my true tears of sadness appeared. The press machine squashed my body with torturous pain. My life turned nothing but darkness.

"Cookie! I will save you!"

Huh?

My eyes widened open as I heard someone's voice.

"AAAAAH!"

That's not what I heard. Kaito screamed that he was frightened to see the undead me woke up in de javu. Also, why the hell I'm in a capsule? I thought my body is in a coffin or morgue. Even more, the bombshell was that Gonta opened the hatch. I can breathe the air... Wait! I was poisoned and crashed to death!  
"Gonta shocked by Kaito's scream. Gonta thought you a zombie but Gonta relived that you not dead, Kokichi," Gonta smiled happily. You shouldn't be happy to see me.  
I got up and out of the capsule. My legs are wriggling because I slept in it like a year. "Hey! What the hell is going on? I was supposed to be 'dead'."

"No idea. All we did sleeping in the capsules," Ryoma replied.

"Atua has spoken that we 'died' and 'revived'," Angie guessed.

"Whaaat?! How did we die and revive? Don't tell me that 'Atua said so'," Tenko panicked.

"I don't know but I was knocked out," Angie shrugged.

"Hiiyaaa!" I was impressed that Himiko threw Kiyo with Aikido from Tenko. Even, Tenko surprised. "This is what you get from killing Tenko and Angie!" Himiko yelled at Kiyo outrageously.

"Oow! I think I accepted this pain of punishment," Kiyo groaned in agony.

"Whoa! Great job, Himiko-Wait! Whaaaat?!" Now, Tenko was shocked by the shocking pose.

"Still have no idea about this situation. Even though, I don't know what happened to me," Rantaro confused.

"Um... I killed you with my trap, Rantaro. I'm sorry," Kaede apologized as she rubbed her arm with her hand. Feeling guilty.

"Huh? Is it the first ball or second ball?" Rantaro questioned, even more confused.

"First or second ball? But I didn't bring two balls," Kaede dumbfounded.

"Or maybe Gonta's 'balls'!" Miu laughed loudly.

"What balls?" Gonta had no idea what is 'balls' in naughty language. XD

Before Shuichi tried to explain to us, we heard a huge crash and thud. Plus, the earthquake.

"Whoa! What's going on?!" Kaito shocked as he hugged Maki tightly.

"I think it came from outside," Keeboy said.

"We should check it out," Kirumi suggested.

All of us went outside of- where are we, room?

"You will not escape! Maybe I'll add you as a new fictional character!"

"My ass, bitch!"

The two girls began their duel. It was the pink-haired gal with a black dress and a flower on right eye VS Tsumugi?!

"What?! Tsumugi is alive!" Shuichi was shocked as well as Kee-boy, Maki, and Himiko.

"She was executed by the killing game, right? Did she have revival magic?!" Himiko terrified.

"Tsumugi got executed? Why?" Kirumi questioned in confusion. We were all confused too. Was Tsumugi the sixth victim?

"Tsumugi is the mastermind of the whole killing game, murdered Rantaro, and blamed Kaede in the first place," Maki explained.

All of us gasped except Shuichi, Himiko, Maki, and Keebo. The four of them discovered the exclusive truth from Tsumugi. How did the plain Jane and innocent Tsumugi do this? I teased and pranked her a little but she's always calm, kind, and full of anime references... Is this the truth? Is she the mastermind who acts as our friend and ally? Should I accept this noxious truth?

"Oh my! You shared the info with our friends?" Tsumugi tilted her head like she didn't give a fuck.

Kaede was going to cry. "Tsumugi... Why? Why did you do this? Why you blamed me in the first place?!"

"I didn't know what happened to me but I remembered the Survivor Perk from another monopad. You stopped me from the end the game and pinned the blame on Kaede to cover your crime," Rantaro glared at Tsumugi angrily. His eyes are fury with the fire of hatred.

As I heard her giggle, hers is way too different than before. A sinister laugh of Satan. "That is true... I don't want you two to ruin the killing game. That's why I erased your existence with your deaths. Well, season 53 is miraculous but in the finale, those destroyers made the TV series ended," she glared at Shuichi, Himiko, Maki, and Keebo.

"What TV series?" Tenko confused.

"Danganronpa series," Maki replied.

"What is Danganronpa? Can you guys explain to us?" Kaito added.

"It's toooooo looong. It is worse and more painful than Kokichi's lies," Himiko groaned.

"But we didn't know anything while we're 'dead'," I said. Also, my lies aren't painful... Well, a little.

"Let me give you short and quick," the girl took a deep breath and... "The Gofer Project, your talents, memories, yourselves, the Ultimate Gifted Juvenile Academy and the world were all lies. They fabricated by Team Danganronpa, wiped your true memories, made you into fictional characters in a flesh, and forced you into the killing game. Danganronpa is a famous reality TV series that all previous contestants up to you all murdered each other, do the class trials, and find the masterminds. The views are the outside world that doesn't have any idea that the real murder show is REAL. In season 53, Tsumugi, the ultimate fangirl joined in as the ringleader. That's all, folks!"

We're all... silent by the moment after the girl's explanation.

Kaede: "Our talents..."

Ryoma: "Our loved ones..."

Angie: "Ourselves..."

Gonta: "The world..."

Kaito: "The school..."

We all realized that...

"They were all lies," I continued the last part.

Shuichi nodded. "Yeah..." he answered honestly, melancholy truth.

As I looked at the others, they felt confusion, shock, and despair... Which means my family from DICE doesn't exist...

"Hmm... It seems like you fell into despair just like in the first and second Danganronpa. Of course, all of them were created by me. Your old selves are kinda lame. So, I added more excitement. Especially you, Kokichi!" Tsumugi jovially pointed at me.

"Huh? Why me?!"

"Isn't it obvious? Everyone in the outside world loves your character. You made them LOL from your 'evil schemes' and your personalities. To shake it up a bit, you can be the mastermind just like Junko Enoshima for the new season. Do you want to join?" she asked.

Me? Join her for the next killing game? Being the next mastermind?

"Kokichi will never accept your offer," Shuichi denied.

"It is a very interesting offer," I spoke up with a smile.

"Nani! K-Kokichi!" Shuichi felt terrified of my response.

"I didn't know my fans from the outside world enjoyed my act and lies. They like the entertaining ones than too serious ones. You know, there's the true me that I want to say... FUCK YOU AND YOUR SHITTY FANTASY!" I shouted at her with a pure heart of hatred.

"Whoa!" Kaito jumped in shock.

I walked closer to Tsumugi. "Bullshit! Do you think my action astonishing? All I did is lying to myself and everyone in the killing game. I don't trust one of them because they still murdered each other for other reasons. All I did in my bedroom is mourning the people I care about and creating my plans to lure you. I don't care if someone tries to kill me but all I want is you to die in HELL, you mistakenly psychopath!" I ran to her and attempted to beat her up. Suddenly, Tsumugi snapped her fingers as one of the exisals snatched and strangled me tightly and painfully.

"Argh! Let me go!" I shouted as I groaned in agony.

"Gonta gonna save you!" Gonta rushed to me as he punched the metal on the exisal but the exisal kicked him powerfully as it impacted Gonta at the wall with a huge crack.

"No! Gonta!" Himiko panicked as she ran to him with Ryoma and Keebo.

"You son of a bitch! You dare to hurt Gonta!" Kaito yelled at Tsumugi angrily.

"Try to harm me or this little shit's gonna die by his second execution!" Tsumugi laughed heartlessly as the exisal squeaked me even tightly that my body isn't moving freely. Also, my bones are going to crack at any time now. I screamed the pain as my life will end again.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" the girl screamed as I saw her blue and light blue flames behind her back burst wild, like wings. She unleashed her blade from her arm and slashed the exisal into half. Since the exisal was destroyed, I fell but caught up by the girl's arms. Saved by her is like I felt safer than before. Safer than before? My vision appeared to see the little girl with a light blue flower on her right eye, dark blue hair, and wore a white dress with blood stains. The background was gruesome because the dead bodies were scattered everywhere.

"The hell?! How can I- Oh! Are you alright?"

I became back to reality and heard her. "Um... My body is aching but I'm okay," I answered.

"My god! Kokichi, glad you're alright," Rantaro relieved to see me alive.

The girl looked at him as she put me down. "Rantaro, can you take care Kokichi?"

"Sure thing," Rantaro nodded.

The girl took something inside her bag and gave me a small bottle with green liquid. "Here. It's for healing yourself," she said. She went to Kirumi as she did the same way as me. "Please make sure that Gonta drinks this antidote... You guys go ahead. I'll handle Tsumugi and her pleasure toys," she said.

"You can't fight them! The Exisals are too strong," Kaede noted.

"I already broke one, am I not? Just let it to me," The girl winked as she stepped away from us. Her arms moved up and her hands straight up as she moved them circularly. Then, we felt an earthquake as the ground created a large ring surrounded herself, Tsumugi, and the Exisals. Next, she changed her position into a martial art style as she punched the ground, and then, the circular ground is sinking deeper. Whoa! A real Earth bender!

"Himiko, why you do that?!" Tenko questioned as she hugged Himiko tightly.

"It's not me!" Himiko replied quickly.

"Hey, Shuichi! Do you know this pinky?" I asked.

"That's Alro. Maki, Himiko, and I met her after the last game. She said that she was searching for memory core and sixteen souls. I didn't know the sixteen souls are all of you revived after the killing game," he clarified.

"You just met her and didn't know that she isn't a human," I corrected.

"Well...True," Shuichi nodded.

Hmm... Alro? What a strange name as a felicitous lady. Hope that she's not a horny bitchlet like Miu. I forgot the pain and drinking the antidote that Alro gave. I'll just keep it anyway as I put it in my pocket. When I took a peek in the hole, I saw them. It's like an arena to fight on their death. I noticed Shuichi and the others watched them.

"Exisals, attack!" Tsumugi demanded the four exisals to charge at Alro.

(Reign - Yakuza 0)

Hmm? Why there's a music background?

"Hey, Kee-boy! Did you turn on your radio?" I looked at him.

"No, if I use the radio, I might not know what you're saying and drain my battery," Keebo replied.

Guess Alro had the music player and speaker to listen to the rhythm. As the exisals charged, Alro waved her hand and appeared a red ring from the mid-air. Is that a hologram? I don't see projectiles or films anywhere. To catch the extraordinary, she has a gun in her hand. She targeted one of the exisals and shot at the head. The first one exploded.

"Did you see that?! She shot the exisal in one bullet!" Tenko jolted.

"I thought the exisals are powerful that they're impossible to crush," Ryoma mentioned before the killing game started.

The second one sped up as it went behind Alro. Charging the machine gun and fired at her. With her deadly glance, she transformed her gun into a lightsaber. She blocked the bullets by gashing her lightsaber full speed.

"She can move like the Jedi," Kaito amazed for being a huge nerd on sci-fi.

"Star Wars?" Maki commented.

While the second exisal's machine gun is non-stop shooting, Alro raised her hand with electricity. The second exisal halted, controlled by her power. As she clutched her hand, the second exisal crushed and destroyed. Her head turned around as the third and fourth exisals emerged to attack her. She summoned an earth Goliath and a seven-headed fire dragon to protect her and fought the exisals.

"It appeared that she's not a human. Her fighting skills are genuine and hazardous," Kiyo commented.

"Is she an Avatar?" Himiko was curious.

"Or she used mechanisms or weapons," Miu guessed.

"Gonta do not see machines or weapons," Gonta said as he looked at the arena.

"Gonta, are you feeling well?" Kirumi asked kindly.

"Oh! Yes, the antidote made Gonta's body much better," Gonta answered happily. I noticed his body is in a good shape.

"Haaaaaaa!" I heard Tsumugi's scream as she charged and slashed her chainsaw at Alro. Fortunately, Alro dodged it by doing the cartwheel. Tsumugi's chainsaw is coming from her arm. I was like 'what the fuck'. After her execution, she turned into a cyborg that fast. Tsumugi continued slashing as well as Alro kept dodging. Alro kept moving back and got dead end behind the wall. As Tsumugi struck, Alro ducked as Tsumugi stabbed her chainsaw at the wall, moved away, and sliced Tsumugi's arm with her lightsaber. Hokage move! XD

"Give up!" Alro shouted as she put her lightsaber on Tsumugi's neck.

Tsumugi sighed in disappointment. "Alright, I give up," she said. When I saw Tsumugi's smirked, I think she might have a trick on her sleeves.

"Alro, it's a trap!" I yelled at her.

"Huh-"

The whole arena exploded with fire and smoke. We all gasped from the undefined bomb. The exisals have a self-destruct switch. Maybe Tsumugi had the controller that Miu made as a copy and I used it. All the smoke fogged our sights. I have no idea what happened to Alro or Tsumugi. After I waved my hand to blow away the fog like a fan, I saw Tsumugi targeted at Shuichi with a dagger. Why she choose Shuichi to kill? I know the answer. Shuichi solved six class trials and survived with Maki and Himiko. That makes sense. As she threw the dagger, I ran into action as I pushed Shuichi away and the dagger hit me and screamed.


	5. Mission 1 – 'Pulverize Academy with Reviving Students' part 4

~Alro Akaneko~  
"Uuugh... What pain?!" I groaned as my whole body has bruises and burn marks. Not too much but they're still painful like a bitch.

"Aaaaaaah!"

Huh? Is that- Oh shit! Even I have no idea why my wings appeared all the sudden, I'm still using it. Flew up to the sky and landed on the ground where the students stood. Shuichi got panic and comforted Kokichi. It was horrified that I noticed the blood is dripping near Kokichi. That means Kokichi got hurt badly.

"Wow! Kokichi, I didn't know you care for him that much... or you just pretending," Tsumugi wondered as she put her hand on her left cheek.

Care for him? Did Kokichi save Shuichi from her?

Tsumugi revealed her hand into a shotgun and pointed at Shuichi. As she pulled the trigger and the bullet detonated, I rushed in and sliced the bullet with my lightsaber. "Aw! I missed," she pouted with disappointment.

I need to check on Shuichi and Kokichi. "Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"Kokichi got hit in his right eye by Tsumugi's dagger," Shuichi replied as he held Kokichi and covered Kokichi's right eye with Shuichi's handkerchief to stop the bleeding. I saw the bloody dagger on the ground and Kokichi is still in pain.

I glared at Tsumugi. "Are you going to kill Shuichi? You should defeat me first, ya know?"

"I thought you died by my booty trap. I want to kill Shuichi because he's the one to discontinue my favorite TV series. Since you destroyed the exisals," she snapped her fingers. Her minions or clones arrived, similar to Tsumugi. They're one hundred of them.

"My god! So lame," I commented.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Kaito taunted her.

"Heeheehee! There are no rules about the fight. Although, it's a killing game. Minions, seize them!" Tsumugi commanded them.

The first clone attempted to kill Kaito with a blade on her hand but she got stabbed in the head by the dagger. It was Maki who did it. As Maki pulled out the dagger, she kicked the lifeless clone and hit at the clones.

"Even I'm the Ultimate Assassin or not, I won't let you kill Kaito and anyone else," Maki threatened her.

"Maki Roll..." Kaito was surprised by what she said.

"Hey! Two chicks VS the queen bitch and her sex slaves aren't fair. I found and fixed the plasma blasters, electronic hammers, tennis racket, and metal ball to beat the fucking turds," Miu stated as she brought the weapons they need.

"The tennis racket and metal ball is mine. My past is fake after all," Ryoma remembered as he took the tennis racket and metal ball.  
"Gonta hate killing but Gonta still crushes fake Tsumugis to protect our friends," Gonta said.

"You said it, Gonta," Rantaro agreed as he grabbed the plasma blaster and shot one of the fake Tsumugis.

"Good thing that I got my laser beams in my eyes before I demolished the Ultimate Academy," Keebo smiled.

"Atua, please give us strength," Angie prayed cheerfully.

"Why you still believe in Atua even though, he doesn't exist," Tenko complained.

"I'll use my magic to make all the Tsumugis into chickens!" Himiko slammed the faker earlier.

"Alright! Let's beat these bitches!" Kaito cheered as he raised the electronic hammer.

The students started to fight. One of them shot the fake Tsumugis with plasma blasters and smashed them with electronic hammers. Kaito, Maki, Tenko, Kirumi, and Gonta took the left side. Rantaro, Angie, Himiko, Kiyo, and Miu on the right side. Keebo blasted the fake Tsumugis with his laser beams at the front. While Ryoma played and hit all of them in the heads by using his tennis skills at the back. Only me, Kaede, Shuichi, and Kokichi in the middle.

"Shuichi, how's Kokichi?" Kaede asked worriedly as we looked down at Kokichi, still lying on Shuichi's lap.

"Kokichi fainted and breathing but bleeding is the problem," Shuichi answered.

I kneeled. "Let me check him," I requested as I removed the handkerchief that Kokichi's eye covered. My heartbeat got fast that I felt... terrified. His eye has a deep stab. "I have a healing potion but it takes months to heal... There's the other way," I placed my hand on Kokichi's wounded eye. My hand glowed with sky blue light. I have healing power and made me weak if I use it but I need it for this reason. After healing him, his eye is as good as new. I felt aswoon at the moment.

"Whoa! His wound is good. Are you a goddess or something?" Kaede surprised.

I shook my head as a 'no' and removed my dizziness. "I'll get back to combat," I returned the battle with everyone. Also, Shuichi fought the fake Tsumugis with the electronic hammer. I summoned my dagger. Stabbed and gashed up at the fake Tsumugi. Rolled over and slashed at another fake on her stomach. I got up and threw my dagger upward. When it's in the mid-air, I kicked the handle and struck at the fake Tsumugi's head. "Gimme back my dagger, you whore!" I pulled it out as the body fell.

"What the?! They're still increasing!" I heard Himiko that she saw more fake Tsumugis.

"This is bullshit! We killed them like one hundred. Now, they're thousand or million," Miu complained.

All of them felt tired from the fight. This is endless in a despairing way. However, I still use my ultimate weapon. "Everyone! I'll handle them," I used barrier bubbles to protect them from the fake Tsumugis. I raised my hands sideways as I summoned the angel and demon blades from the sky. Targeted at the enemies. "Eat my wrath! Infinite Blades!" I waved my hands together to point at them as the blades showered and murdered all the fake Tsumugi countlessly. After that, it ended. All of them were destroyed. The fifteen students are safe and sound. I walked closer to the feeble, real Tsumugi, and kicked her to lie down. I stomped her shoulder.

"You... You will never win..." Tsumugi muttered angrily.

I checked at them, they were silent that they didn't halt me or forgive her. They want justice and end the killing game and her betrayal. I glanced back at Tsumugi as I summoned my claymore, the big sword. I began to impale her multiple times with her voice of agony until she's dead. As she died, I had enough.

"Gonta feels bad for Tsumugi but she did something bad. I wish we can forgive her," Gonta felt guilty.

"If we did, it depends on her and she got the ways to go... Sadly, she has the biggest sin that she carried on," Ryoma noted.

"Fuck her! The real Tsumugi is dead. She's just a sexbot with AI and shit," Miu said loudly.

"Anyway, she's gone now. I think the killing game is over," Maki mumbled emotionlessly.

To me, I want to forgive Tsumugi and turn her into a new leaf but she did criminal things to them. I did the stupid move but I did it because it's part of my job. Should I ask Rev to revive and change her into a better person?

"Ah! Look!" Himiko surprised something. We looked back with our curiosity. A floating, glowing light came out from Tsumugi's corpse.

"Is that a soul of Tsumugi?" Angie wondered.

The light split into three and went above Shuichi's, Maki's, and Himiko's heads. And then, shine brightly as we covered our eyes. The light is gone and shocked that Shuichi, Maki, and Himiko collapsed.

"Shuichi!" Kaede ran towards Shuichi as she tried to wake him up.

"Are you okay, Maki Roll?!" Kaito did the same as her.

Tenko too. "Waaaah! Himiko, don't die! You're too young!" she panicked and I just dumbfounded.

We heard them groaning because they had headaches after the light is gone.

"My head... I think my true memory returned," Shuichi said as he rubbed his temple.

"Memory? Is it coming from the flashback light?" Kiyo questioned.

"No, I remembered my true self. I'm just a normal student who good at the mystery and puzzle games. I have a family who isn't celebrities and my uncle isn't a detective. None of them took the law courses. I'm a huge fan of Danganronpa and also, I have a crush on Kyoko Kirigiri," Shuichi explained.

"Really?" Kaede asked with her puffy, angry face. Aaw! She's jelly. XD

"Ah! Kaede, it's not that I like her. She's with Makoto," Shuichi added in a panic, waving hands.  
"What about you, Himiko?" Kirumi asked.

"I just learned basic magic. My mom never let me do dangerous magic. I played RPG and an online fantasy game as a mage. As for Danganronpa, I got interested in it and did the audition," Himiko replied.

"Maki?" I looked at Maki.

"I'm not an orphan or assassin... I have a dysfunctional family. I ran away and lived with my uncle and aunt who care for me. I hunted the criminals from the wanted posters," Maki answered.

"I didn't know your life is different and it's cool that you're a vigilante," Kaito impressed by the last sentence.

"I did that for money. I used them for myself and my tuition fee for the school. When I heard the Danganronpa V3, I decided to join in," Maki said.  
Their memories and past lives are very different from Tsumugi's fiction... Wait! The light is the memory core?! I need to report Rev.

"Oh! Gonta needs to tell you something," Gonta said. "All of us woke up from the capsules. Another capsule can't open."

"Which capsule?" I raised a brow.

"A blue one with strings."

"You mean cables," Miu corrected.

Kirumi decided to take care of the unconscious Kokichi. We went back to the room where they slept. Gonta was right. The medium capsule with cables are connected to the other capsules and activated. I investigated but it's too bright to see.

"I'll bring this. My brother can analyze this thing-a-bob. We should head back," I suggested, removing the cables and put the medium capsule in my bag.

"So, are we going back to the tank? It's too small for all of us to ride on," Maki has the point.

"Then, Alro uses her power!" Angie suggested happily.

"What?" I tilted my head.

"All of us saw your wings and power to fight the exisals. Atua amazed that you protect us from your ultimate attack. He's pretty sure that you can do it," Angie said for the reason.

"Are you still believe in Atua even your memory and talent were fabricated by Tsumugi?" Tenko seems pretty to piss off.

"That's okay, Tenko. Angie doesn't give a shit. Alright, I'll use my power but I can't teleport all of you. We should do this separately," I requested.

"Sounds alright. I never ride in the tank before," Ryoma nodded.

"Okay then! The boys will ride the tank. Keebo, do you have a USB core or wire?" I questioned Keebo.

"Yes but what for?"

"If I plug you into the system, you can drive the tank easily," I answered.

"I see. I'll drive the tank for the boys," Keebo smiled.

"Therefore, the girls, Kokichi, Gonta, and I teleport back to the academy," I said.

"W-w-what?! Why you bring that little lying abortion?!" Miu carped about Kokichi. "I mean, you don't know him. He's always lying, manipulating, and giving fucks at us. Why did you care for him as the bad guy?"

I just realized that Miu hates betrayals and hard to trust anyone during the killing game. Guess I'll give a good reason. "You know, Miu. You're not the only one who has trust issues. Kokichi has it the same from the very beginning. He used to be the prankster and a liar but after Kaede's 'death', he decided to be alone. Of course, he's a manipulator but harmlessly," I clarified.

"True, the 'Insect Meet and Greet' isn't that dangerous," Shuichi remembered.

"His lies are leading the culprits to his traps and not open-minded to everyone. As for manipulation, it was their choice to choose, not him. Just like he blackmailed me but I did that to save Maki," Kaito mumbled.

"Don't blame Kokichi. Blame Gonta 'cuz Gonta 'killed' you in the virtual world. Gonta stupid. Gonta sorry," Gonta sobbed as he's going to cry.

Miu felt guilty for Gonta since he got infected by the despair. It was her attempt murder to Kokichi but failed that Gonta saved him. "H-h-hey! Don't cry, Gonta. Alright, I'll shut my mouth about this but I'm not ready to be friends with Kokichi."

I sighed in relief. "That's settle. Before you go, make sure that you need to go to the bathroom. The tank takes you guys two to three hours," I stated.

"Cool! I'll take a shit at Tsumugi's corpse anyway," Miu laughed.

"How rude! You shouldn't do that!" Keebo scolded.

After potty breaks, Keebo and the boys rode in the tank as I teleported the girls, Gonta, and the sleepy cutie back to the academy. I forgot to tell them that the academy got wrecked. While talking about 'what happened' or 'what are we gonna do', I felt dizzy as my eyesight is blurry.

"Alro, you're not feeling well," I heard Kaede.

"N-n-no, I'm-uugh..." I was about to collapse but someone caught me from the fall. My sight turned blank.

...  
"Heeeeey! Wakey, wakey!"

"Uuugh..." My head hurts. As I opened my eyes slowly, my vision blurred and showed a little light. Did I saw black... or dark purple and checker? To clear my sight, I closed my eyes. "Aah!" I got up quickly because something cold put on my cheek.

"Nee-heehee! Good thing my cold panta woke you up."

OMG! I was awakened by the Ultimate Supreme Leader... or just Kokichi Ouma. He chuckled to see my reaction by his surprise. As a return, I hit his head with the pillow.

"Ow! That hurts," he winked his good, new eye that I healed.

"You just freaked me out with the soft drink," I pouted.

"Welp, that made us even. C'mon! I'm hungry," he whined as he pulled my hand like a brat.

I did what he said. I got up and followed him. Strange? Why does he care for me? Is it because I saved him and cured his eye? I realized that we're still outside the demolished academy. It was night time. The others slept with blankets and pillows that they found at the warehouse. As for Kirumi, Kaito and Maki, they're still up.  
"Alro, you woke up! We were worried about you," Kaito was happy to see me up.

"You were asleep in four hours. Is it because your power drains you?" Maki asked.

"Yeah... How did you know?"

"I guessed it. Let's go, Kaito," Maki walked away with Kaito.

"Oh! Just you know, Kaito. You need protection when you want to have sweet, sexy love with Maki," Kokichi teased.

"Hey! I have no interest in sex!" Kaito argued.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Since you're in good condition, you need to eat something. What is your favorite meal?" Kirumi questioned kindly.

I told her that I like tempura with rice and root beer while Kokichi wants ramen. As Kirumi served our dinner for us, I knew that she used mini food with water. She wasn't upset. She was astonished to discover the futuristic invention that my brother made. Then, she explained to me what happened. While I was unconscious, Shuichi borrowed the mind phone that I wore and used to call my brother. He heard Rev for the first time as he stupefied. Rev said that I should be fine as long as I rested. Additionally, the mother ship will arrive tomorrow morning. All of them have the same reactions as Kirumi. Some of them gave me comments.

Kaito: "Is Alro's brother coming from Star Wars or the future?!"

Miu: "I can't believe her brother invented this. I wonder what he looks like, a nerd or a sexy prof."

Keebo: "Alro's brother invented the mind phone, mini foods with adding water and the jet. I want to meet him in person."

Those comments are asking me about Rev. Rev feels annoying if somebody asks many questions. He wants me to answer for them. At least, they're friendly that they want to know me and my brother.

Of course, I love to answer my likes, dislikes, and moments but not my power and my past. Kirumi went back to sleep as Kokichi and I finished eating.  
"Aw man! Why you didn't wake me up sooner? You guys fought the clones with hammers and blasters! That's soooo unfair!" Kokichi whined and complained like a kid who wants fun.

"Blame Tsumugi for it. She's the one who threw a dagger on your eye," I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah... Glad she's gone. She's a great actress that she pretended to be innocent and bubbly. Although, I hate that liar," Kokichi mumbled angrily.  
Does he hate liars? Sounds like a lie but maybe he hates liars who did terrible crimes... Anyhow, the killing game is over. Can he move on without lying? I have my earth bending lie detector on.

"Kokichi, since the killing game is over, are you going, to tell the truth?" I asked.

He went silent for a moment. I guess he's going, to be honest. "Yes!"

Heartbeats fast = Lie

"You lied," I corrected.

"True. I'm 70% liar. It entertained me for not getting bored. As well as reacted my lie. It's hilarious. Nee-heehee! Sometimes, I can tell the truth," Kokichi chuckled.

"I knew it," I sighed. When I looked back at him, he suddenly went silent again... in a gloomy way. Huh? He was a cheerful, little bastard before...Oh... About his group, DICE doesn't exist in his life... Damnit! Team Danganronpa and Tsumugi fucked his mind up. If I find another memory core, his memories of his entire life are real to him. There is another way to see his real memory... I got up and walked towards him.

"Kokichi, can you close your eyes?" I requested.

Kokichi tilted his head. OMG! Why he's so cute?! DX

"Don't worry. I won't knock you out," I reminded.

"Okie dokie!" he followed my command. His eyes closed.

I placed my fingertips on his sides of his head and my forehead to his forehead. I closed my eyes as my mind entered his mind. The light led me to his true memory. Meanwhile, the darkness held me forcefully. I realized that the darkness is a lie and light is true. To push myself to the light, I concentrated all my energy to move forward and reached the light.

From the perspective of his memory, he's in... the plastic tent with the weird doctors in protective suits and masks. Where is he, in the quarantine? Is Kokichi a zombie? I heard a sad man and a crying woman embraced. They're the couples in mid-thirties.

"Doctor, is there another way?"

"I beg of you! Our son is dying!"

Those words are scared and begging for help. The doctor shook his head, giving false hope, and left. Are they talking about Kokichi? He has a mom and a dad. His sight turned black. Is he dead? No way! He's still alive.

"Cookie! Hey! Wake up!"

Eh? A girl's voice? As his eyes opened-

"Aaaaaah!"

I removed my hands from Kokichi's head and backed away.

"Whoa!" Kokichi was dumbfounded about his memory.

"OMG! You have Luna Sedata Syndrome!"

"Oh no! Your face is gonna blur by my cute face!" Kokichi panicked.

I took out my IPhone and took a selfie with him. "Fatal Frame, bitch!"

*click*

Kokichi laughed. "Nee-heehee! You fell for that! That syndrome is fictional."

I looked at the picture. "Huh? Wow! What a big flea!" I was amazed and showed to Kokichi. The selfie is me and him with our smiles and a big cockroach on his hair.  
Kokichi went super-duper pale, ruffled his hair, and screamed for his life.

"You fell for it," I giggled goofy.

"Aw! No fair!" He whined. He realized that I have my bug camera app in my IPhone.

"At least, we have humor for ourselves," I said as I put my fist on my hip. "Soooo, what's that in your memory? Were you in quarantine?" I questioned seriously.

"Yeah... I have an Ebola that kills a thousand people if you touch them in a second," he replied.

"...That's a lie, right?"

"You know me... Actually, Ebola is a viral hemorrhagic fever and the highest rate of disease... I didn't know I have that and I still felt it before."  
Now, we're in a serious topic. He's a liar who plays games and pranks. Regardless, his memory is genuine to him.

"I didn't feel it when I'm in your P.O.V. but you're not an orphan. You have parents that care for you deeply."

Kokichi folded his arms. "Not sure... If I remember correctly, my parents are both rich because they work overseas. They will pay any expensive medicines but I 'died'... Fortunately, someone revived me by the girl in my dream," he explained solemnly.

His heartbeat isn't a lie either. Girl in his dream? More like his anime girl or a teen actress.

"Is it Yuno Gasai?" I questioned jokily.

Kokichi chuckled. "Nah. The girl is hard to identify. I'm not certain as well as I can't lie about it. I decided to figure it out myself."

Truth or lie about the girl in his dream? Guess I let him be.

"By the way, Alro. Were you trying to hide your powers from us before Tsumugi attacked me?"

"Eh?"

"I mean, you triggered your wings when I'm almost dying and fought the exisals with your brutal skills and powers. We all knew that you're not a human. So, what are you?" Kokichi asked with an excited expression.

Shit! He still remembered. Not only him but also, everyone. Plus, I didn't know how my wings revealed... How should I reply to him?

Truth?

Lie?

Half?

Or no comment?

"..."

"I'm waaaaaiiiting!"

Yikes! No comment didn't work.

"I'm... a friend."

"Huh? A friend isn't a kind of species," Kokichi confused.

"I know but I rather called myself 'a friend' because I'll be your ally... You're liar that you might spread everyone the truth about me. If you really want to know what I am, you should investigate by yourself," I requested.

"...Okay," Kokichi agreed as he put his hands at the back of his head. 'You're soooo boring if you hid about what you are...but, you're still interested when you do in action,' he thought.

I read his mind. I pray to Kami-sama that he's not successful about that.

"Argh!" Oh! I forgot that I have a headache after I regained his short memory. I rubbed my head and felt nausea.

"Here," Kokichi gave me the antidote that I gave to him. "I didn't use this because my body is fine. You use it," he said.

I accepted it from him as he walked away. Is he nice or play nice? Miu is right. I don't know him but I want to know him better if I hang out with him. "Hey, Kokichi!"

He turned as he gazed at me. "Yeah?"

"You can lie or say the truth all you want. The killing game is gone and you can be friends with them again," I reminded him.

He blinked as he heard me right. Smiled and said, "Nope, I don't want to be friends with those losers."

After he walked away, I'm all alone. By his words, it's a lie. Shuichi, Rantaro, Gonta, and Kaito can be friends with him for sure. Also, everyone else... I looked up to the night sky with a big hole that Keebo destructed. Wishing that everything will be fine.  
I drank the antidote to get my mind feels better.

Mission 1 END


	6. Mission 2 - Friends again, promise to do the Fifth Commandment

Mission 2 - Friends again, promise to do the Fifth Commandment.

Kokichi Oma's P.O.V.

I ran and ran as fast as I could in the dark alley. As the big bro, I took the responsibility. Stealing some foods and money is a sin but I had no choice but to do so. I did this for my 'siblings'. Even, we're orphans. I still care for them. Our family dies or didn't accept us as mistakes. My act is neutral because I have a reason to live than things. I made it to the warehouse that my siblings stayed for the night. As I opened the door, I turned on the lights with my bright smile.

"Guys, I brought some foods for all-" I was paralyzed... Dropped the foods that I brought. The fear hit me.

Inside the warehouse... Dead adults scattered everywhere... The more gruesome, the bloodier. 

"What...?! Where are they?!" Forget them! Where are my siblings?! When I turned around to search for them...

"Cookie, don't leave me!"

I heard her cry. My siblings didn't call me by that nickname. I didn't know too. With my curiosity, I glanced slowly. The bloody girl grabbed me!

"Aah!" I gasped and got up immediately. I panted heavily as I looked around. Everyone slept on the ground with pillows and blankets that we found from the destroyed warehouse... Damn it, Kee-boy! Why do you need to destroy the academy?! You can kill Tsumugi as an executioner... Welp, too late. Then, I noticed someone gripped my sleeve... It was Alro. Still sleepy but holding my sleeve seemed to notice that I have a nightmare.

Not just a nightmare... My fake past... I still remembered my siblings... They didn't exist in real life... Somehow, they lived with their wonderful family... I'm happy for them. 

I felt something wet on my cheek as I touched it... Water? No, tears... Why I cried even it's not a lie? Screw this!

I wiped my tears away before I prepared a prank. A prank made me feel better. What kind of prank should I do to them?

The only option is... Alro's bag. I'm still a bad boy who messes up someone's kinds of stuff without permission. I gently removed her hand from my sleeve. Moved a little as I got her bag. 

Hmm... She has...

*Make-ups  
*iPhone X  
*Mini foods  
*Bottle of water, both hot and cold  
*PS Vita  
*Healing potions  
*Underwear  
*Tampons

Usually, girl stuffs. Make-ups can be useful. Now, I'm going to do the prank. >:)


	7. Mission 2 - Friends again, promise to do the Fifth Commandment

Alro Akaneko's P.O.V.

(Four Theme - Drakengard 3)

My smartphone is ringing like an alarm clock. I turned off quickly. It was 4:00 am... Too early. T_T

I rubbed my face as I touched paint? I checked my hand.

"Paint? At least, it's not blood or-" I gasped as I checked my bag in a haste. My stuff is fine but when I checked my lipstick.

D8

My Avon Rose Lipstick is empty! This is brand new! Who the fuck did this?!

As I checked on everyone, I realized that I know how it's empty. All their faces were painted... by Kokichi used my lipstick.

Shuichi - glasses with mustache  
Kaede - Bong Chong Dong ghost  
Maki and Kirumi- Biggest lips  
Kaito - poop emoji  
Himiko, Tenko, and Angie - red cheeks with pox  
Rantaro and Keebo - lipstick like Kiyo  
Korekiyo - demon face  
Ryoma - Scary sumo wrestler paint  
Gonta - cute chibi eyes

Oh dear lord! It was hilarious. I knew Kokichi did this because it was his 'evil plan' after all. Even I was victimized. I took out my mirror and looked at my face. My face was painted all over it. Lame! T_T

I want to remove it but if I did, they suspect me as the culprit. Unless... Heehee!  
>:D

Kokichi is still asleep. So, I will do perfect REVENGE. Mwahahaha!


End file.
